Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three ::Acceptance::
by lady xan
Summary: Ami's reaction to seeing Kurt wasn't exactly favorable, but he's determined to make her realize they're perfect for each other.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** See disclaimer for Sincerely, Kurt: Part One  
  


Two Weeks Later  
  
**One**  
  


Everyone had tried their best to cheer up the usually jovial blue mutant, but Kurt was having none of it. Two weeks ago the woman he'd come to love walked, or more literally ran out of his life and he hadn't heard from her since. His e-mails got no response, and his attempts at calling her simply ended in being hung up on. He felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces, and there was no way that those pieces would ever be put back together. Even the Professor had no luck talking to him.   
  
"I'm worried," Storm said as she and the Professor noticed Kurt poking at a plate of food in the kitchen. "He's barely eating, and all he does is mope around. That's not like him Professor."  
  
"No," the Professor sighed. "It isn't. But unfortunately the only thing that can mend a broken heart is time."  
  
"I can hear you, you know," Kurt said from his place in the kitchen. "You're not that far away."  
  
The two apologized sheepishly and continued on their way, leaving Kurt alone once again. It wasn't any surprise to hear their words of concern, he knew that quite a few of the residents at the school were worried about him. He'd basically dropped off the face of the earth after Ami left the school. The horrified look on her face was permanently etched in his mind, and the sight of her running from his grotesque appearance played every time he closed his eyes. Yes, he used to accept his appearance but now he hated it, detested it even. If he looked normal, even if he was still a mutant he might have had a better chance.  
  
What he really wanted was to talk to her. To sit her down and _make_ her listen to him, maybe then she'd see what she had seen when they first met. He sighed, the realization that he just couldn't do that making it's way into his mind. Basically he had no choice but to simply give up, he just couldn't accept that yet. He didn't want to accept it.  
  



	2. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Two

**

Two

**  
Ami's life since the day at the school hadn't exactly been a joyous experience. She was no longer on speaking terms with Nicole, and since Tanya wasn't to thrilled with the third girl either, it looked as if they'd be one roommate short of the rent soon. As if that wasn't enough, work was becoming overwhelming now that her only source of escape was gone. Her life had become an exercise in monotony, and she was unhappier now than she had ever been.   
  
"He's a mutant!" She had told Tanya that day once they got home. "He's blue! He's fucking blue!"  
  
She had been forced to take in entirely too much information in a short period of time. Kurt, _her_ Kurt was not only a mutant, which he hadn't even hinted at, but he was a blue mutant. A blue mutant with clawed hands, yellow eyes and she thought she might have seen a tail. A tail! Exactly when in their hours on the phone and hundreds of e-mails had he even remotely let on that he had a tail? You would think that sort of thing would come up at some point. For a brief moment she had felt bad for running out of there like that, but her anger stopped that emotion right in it's tracks. He had lied to her, this was not her fault, and she could face that now.  
  
Another horrible day of work behind her, Ami packed up her things and started to head out of the office. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the vicinity, signaling the rainstorm that was soon to come. Let it rain, she didn't care. She really didn't care about much right now.   
  
Ami pulled out of the parking lot and the rain began to pour down, severely hindering her ability to see the road. She resigned herself to following the dim taillights in front of her, and as if on cue for the worst possible timing, her cell phone started to ring.   
  
"What the… oh fuck it," she grumbled, choosing to ignore it rather than risk killing herself. It was probably just the wrong number anyway. Nobody important called her anymore.  
  



	3. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Thr...

**

Three

**  
"Come on, come on, pick up damnit!" Tanya said through clenched teeth, holding the phone tightly in her nervous hands. She looked through the blinds at the burly man standing on their front steps.   
  
Minutes ago Jon had come pounding their door yet again, which initially wasn't any different than the times before, but this time there was something wrong. Tanya had answered the door, yelling that she was going to call the cops, and Jon attempted to hit her. Luckily Tanya was fast enough that she was able to slam the door shut and lock it, her first thought being to call the cops like she had threatened. After hanging up she wasn't left feeling any safer though, as she'd been told that there was no telling when the police would be able to get there in the rain. So now she was trying to call Ami.  
  
"Damnit!" Tanya cursed, slamming the phone down. She did not want Ami coming home right now, but that's exactly what was happening. She peeked through the blinds again, this time just as Ami's car was pulling into the drive.   
  
Jon turned towards his ex girlfriend, and Tanya yanked the door open. "Ami! Get back in your car! Ami get the fuck out, GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Ami didn't seem to be processing the scene as she shut her door. The rain was pouring down so hard she could barely hear her own self think, so there was no way she could understand whatever Tanya was trying to tell her. That's when she saw Jon, two seconds before he reached out and put a big beefy hand around her throat.   
  
Forgetting Jon's previous attempt at hurting her, Tanya ran out in the rain in an attempt to aid her friend. She could see Ami gasping for air, and though she wasn't completely sure, she thought Jon was actually lifting her off the ground by her throat.  
  
Ami's vision was blurring, and she knew she was on the verge of passing out. Not even bothering to fight back, Ami had accepted her fate, and gave in to the darkness surrounding her. What happened next was more than any of them could explain. As Tanya was just about to reach her friend's side, a puff of smoke surrounded her and Ami disappeared, leaving the two of them completely dumfounded.  
  



	4. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Fou...

**Four**

  
The first thing she heard upon regaining consciousness was someone praying. "Am I dead?" she asked herself aloud.   
  
The praying stopped abruptly, but the person doing it didn't respond at first. After a few seconds there was a tentative "No" laced with a German accent.  
  
Ami's eyes shot open, revealing her own ceiling. Slowly she turned her head, afraid of what she might see, and was met with her worst fear. "What are you doing here?" she screamed.  
  
Kurt sat in Ami's desk chair, his rosary still in his hand. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Ami breathed heavily, searching a string of random events for something that made sense. Jon was choking her, she remembered that, and then there was nothing. She must have passed out. But how did she get here? And more importantly, how did he get here?   
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude."  
  
"How did you get here?" Ami asked, ignoring his apology.  
  
"I walked."  
  
"You walked?"  
  
"Yes, on the rooftops, sometimes in the trees. I have a habit of attracting attention when I walk down the street."  
  
How could this be happening? "How did you find out where I live?"  
  
"I have friends too." For a brief second a smile played on Kurt's lips, but it faded as soon as it had appeared.  
  
"Hackers? Like Nicole?"  
  
"Telepaths."   
  
"Oh."  
  
An awkward silence ensued, and Ami found herself mostly staring at her hands. She knew she should be on her feet yelling and screaming, forcing him to leave or maybe calling the cops, but she just couldn't bring herself too.   
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
"I don't know really. I mean, I wanted to talk to you, but I don't know what made me decide to come see you now. Maybe it was a sixth sense telling me you were in trouble."  
  
There was something almost funny about the mutant in front of her talking about a sixth sense. It seemed as if it would be more like a seventh or eighth rather than just a sixth.  
  
"Ami, why won't you look at me?" he asked, knowing the truth but somehow needing to hear it.  
  
"I… I'm sorry… I just…"  
  
Slowly he reached out his hand, and took Ami's into his. She didn't resist, which surprised him. "I am no different than the person you talked to on the phone or in the e-mails. I am a mutant, not a monster."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to, in fact I was going to. But would you be in such a hurry to tell someone you looked like this?"  
  
She looked up and finally was able to take it all in. His skin wasn't just blue but it was covered with what appeared to be strange scars and a light fur. She noticed his pointed teeth, his clawed hands and feet, and she definitely took notice of his tail. She saw his eyes, bright yellow and above all, incredibly sad.   
  
"What do you… I mean… other than looking like this what do you…"  
  
"What are my powers?" He offered, again showing hints of a smile. "I am a teleporter, and I'm quite acrobatic."  
  
"Trapeze artist," Ami said, more to herself than Kurt.  
  
This time he really did smile. "Yes, now you can see why I was in the circus, yes?"  
  
Instead of replying, Ami took her hand from his and reached out towards his face. "Can I…"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Nervously she inched her hand closer to his face, stretching her fingers out towards his cheek. Equally as nervous, Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ami!" The door swung open revealing a rain soaked Tanya, who was now looking oddly at her friend's outstretched arm and the cloud of smoke in front of her.  
  
Ami dropped her arm to her side. "He saved me."  
  



	5. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Fiv...

**

Five

**  
"Who saved you?" Tanya asked. "Kurt?"   
  
Ami nodded.   
  
"But you… you disappeared! I saw you!"  
  
Ami nodded again.  
  
Tanya sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you okay? I was so worried! I tried to call you and tell you not to come home but I got no answer."  
  
"I'm alright now, just a small headache and I feel a little tired." She looked at her roommate with glassy eyes. "He saved me. I ran from him, I refused to talk to him and he saved my life."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, he's a mutant and he doesn't look the least big human… but inside I know I love him."  
  
"Imagine what your children would look like."  
  
Ami smacked her friend's arm. "Stop that! I'm being serious!" She laughed for a few seconds and then turned serious. "So what happened after I… left?"  
  
"The police came and arrested Jon. He was raving about you disappearing and the police thought he was crazy. I refused to acknowledge that I'd seen it too of course. I mean, I was worried and all, but what good would telling the police do? Then they might have locked me up too! They wanted me to come down and make a statement but I refused, saying I had to take care of you. Of course they wanted to see you but I promised them we'd be down tomorrow."  
  
"Wow, looks like you handled it well."  
  
Tanya snorted. "I'm amazed. I was scared shitless after seeing you just disappear into thin air, and I think I sprained my wrist when I fell. I had no idea where you were or if you were even still alive!"  
  
Without a word Ami grabbed Tanya and pulled her into a tight hug. Both girls started crying and the hug lasted several minutes.   
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I don't know what to make of this Kurt guy but he saved my best friend's life so he can't be too bad." Tanya sobbed.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't know what to make of him either… but I think I have to see him again."  
  



	6. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Six

**

Six

**  
Kurt's night had passed by excruciatingly slowly. After leaving Ami's bedroom in such a rush he ended up back at the school, where he was completely unable to keep his excitement to himself. Anyone who saw him could immediately tell that he was feeling a million times better than he had been. He discussed the situation at length with both Rogue and Storm, and the general consensus was that he should definitely go see her again. So the rest of the night had been a waiting game.   
  
He started off by surfing the net, having become very familiar with his computer in the past months. After that novelty wore off, he tried sleeping, but as he assumed, there was no chance of that. He roamed the mansion for a little while but there was no one awake to talk to, so he teleported back to his room, bored out of his mind.  
  
By the time the sun was rising, Kurt was laying in bed with the lights off, a million possible scenarios playing through his mind. At some point in the night it had dawned on him that if he were to see Ami again he was going to look like death times twelve. He _had_ to get to sleep, that was all there was to it.   
  
He was finally drifting off to sleep when he heard the little chime on his computer alerting him he had mail. He hadn't really seen the point in turning off since he didn't know if he'd be getting any sleep, and he definitely hadn't expected any e-mail. Still, he bolted out of bed, suddenly very awake.  
  
"Dear Kurt,  
I'd like to see you again, would you be able to meet me at my house tomorrow night? Maybe around eight o'clock? I'm not promising anything, but… well just say yes, okay?  
  
Ami"  
  
There was no way he was getting to sleep now.  
  



	7. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Sev...

**

Seven

**  
Aside from a headache and a bruised neck, Ami was fine the next morning. She spent much of her day at the police station telling various officers her side of the story, conveniently leaving out the whole disappearing part. By the end of the day Jon was out of jail with a brand spanking new restraining order against him, and Ami had taken up residence in her closet.   
  
"Y'know, for a girl who isn't even sure she wants to have anything to do with this guy you're spending an awful lot of time figuring out what you're going to wear."  
  
Ami poked her head out of her closet. "Not true! I'm not spending _that_ much time in here. I just want to be presentable that's all."  
  
"You're a freak," Tanya said from her friend's bed. She held up a shirt that Ami had accidentally tossed at her, realized it was hers and made a mental note of it. "So… when do I get to meet this guy?"  
  
"You just want to see what he looks like."  
  
"Moi? I have no idea what you're talking about. In fact, I am wounded that you would say such a-"  
  
"What's that?" Ami asked, suddenly reappearing from the closet.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That noise, didn't you hear it?"  
  
"Ami, you're losing your mind."  
  
"There it is again! It's coming from outside!"   
  
Ami tentatively made her way to the window, and Tanya, more freaked out by Ami freaking out than anything else, followed behind her. What they saw was a pair of yellow eyes.  
  
"You! Out! Now!" Ami exclaimed, rushing Tanya from the room.   
  
"Oh come on Ami, I just-"  
  
"OUT!"   
  
Tanya reluctantly trudged out of the room and Ami shut the door behind her. After running her fingers through her hair she turned around to see Kurt roughly three feet away.   
  
"Shit!" She screamed.   
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you."  
  
"No, you didn't startle me you just… okay, yeah you startled me. You know, we have a front door."  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted your roommates to see me."  
  
"Well Tanya's dying to see you, she's the one I so kindly ushered out of the room just now. Nicole on the other hand, well she won't be here for too much longer."  
  
"Nicole, didn't you say she was the one who told you where to find me? I hope that I'm not the reason for her leaving."  
  
"No, she's leaving because she's a bitch." Ami really didn't want to tell him the whole truth.   
  
"Oh… okay."  
  
There was suddenly a painful silence in the room, and both Ami and Kurt tried hard to think of some way to break it.   
  
"Um… you can sit down you know," Ami said. Smooth, real smooth.  
  
Kurt eyed the desk chair that was covered in several layers of clothing, and after a moment's consideration, sat on the bed instead. Ami followed suit and sat down next to him.  
  
"I was very glad to get your e-mail," Kurt admitted. "I didn't really sleep very well last night."  
  
"Yeah, me either, that's why I sent it so late."  
  
Silence again. The small talk was beginning to drive Ami bonkers, so much so that she simply had to say something a little more substantial.  
  
"I've missed you," she blurted out.   
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah… I used to wait for your e-mails and read them over and over again until I got the next one." She laughed. "And the night we talked on the phone, God! I couldn't stop talking about it to my roommates. That's when Nicole… decided to find where you live."  
  
"And she didn't tell you it was a school for mutants, that's why you're so angry with her, right?"  
  
Ami looked nervously down at her feet. "Yes…"  
  
"It's okay, I understand how people can react badly to the way I look. Unlike most mutants I was born this way, so I've had an entire lifetime to become comfortable with it." He took Ami's hands in his own with more ease than before. "I would like you to become comfortable with it too."  
  
Her heart was pounding as she again took her hand back and started to reach it towards his face. "Don't leave this time," she said quietly.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes as Ami's fingers made contact. This wasn't the first time someone had shown interest in the bizarre markings covering his face, but this was the first time their touch had sent chills down his spine.  
  
"I don't know what to say," she whispered.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, they're just a part of who I am."  
  
"Not about that… about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Words were failing her. She knew in her head that she had something she wanted to say, but she couldn't speak. "I…"   
  
With unexpected bravery Kurt pushed the hair out of Ami's face. "I missed you too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said earlier…"  
  
"Right, of course. Thanks…"  
  
"This has gotten strange hasn't it?"  
  
Ami didn't respond, instead she quickly leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips. She was getting pretty good at this spontaneity thing.   
  



	8. Sincerely, Kurt: Part Three, Chapter Eig...

**

Eight

**  
As if his life wasn't crazy enough, Kurt awoke the next morning to an unfamiliar ceiling. Rattled at first, he soon realized he was still in Ami's room. The two had stayed awake talking all night and had given in to sleep around four a.m. He looked over and saw Ami still asleep next to him, clearly not as nervous about his appearance as she had been.   
  
He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the previous night. After Ami had kissed him he'd been understandably surprised, but their nervousness seemed to melt away from there. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything from their current lives to their first memories.  
  
"Ami, where's my red- Oh my fucking God!"   
  
Simultaneously Ami bolted upright in bed and reached a hand out for Kurt, signaling for him to stay put. He couldn't go teleporting every time somebody came in the room. "What do you want Nicole? I thought you were leaving."  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving, but I thought that freak next to you was the reason."  
  
"No, you're leaving because you're a bitch," Ami growled. "Now get the fuck out!"  
  
"Hmph. No problem, I wouldn't be caught dead living with a dirty mutant lover."   
  
Nicole turned to leave and Kurt was the only thing stopping Ami from going after her.   
  
"Ami, it's okay," he assured her. "I'm used to it."  
  
"But it isn't right!"  
  
"This world is full of things that aren't right, especially when it comes to our differences. It is something you're going to have to learn to deal with."  
  
Ami wanted to protest but she knew Kurt was right. Their world had been sent back into the days of segregation with the discovery of mutants, and suddenly it was not only tolerated but also expected.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," she said, changing the subject. "Can I trust you to still be here when I get back?"  
  
"I wouldn't leave if my life depended on it."   
  
Ami had been gone for less than a minute when an unfamiliar head popped into the door.   
  
"Hi!" Tanya chirped, bouncing into the room. "I'm Tanya, Ami's roommate."  
  
"Hello. My name is-"  
  
"Kurt, I already know. Ami talks about you constantly."  
  
Kurt's face flushed. "Ami talks about you often as well."  
  
"Really? What kind of things does she say?" Tanya's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"She said that you were one of her only friends, and she didn't know what she'd do without you."  
  
Tanya would have responded had Ami not reappeared behind her. "Oh Tanya, what exactly are you doing?"   
  
"Introducing myself to your guest since you obviously weren't going to."  
  
Ami glared at her friend, but secretly she was glad she was there. After Nicole's rude awakening, seeing her one remaining friend not be bothered in the slightest by Kurt's appearance meant a lot to her.   
  
"Well, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll be downstairs making Nicole's departure a living nightmare. Wish me luck!"  
  
Ami laughed and most definitely wished her friend luck as she bounded out of the room and down the stairs. She then sat back on the bed across from Kurt. "So," she said. "Aren't the people at the school going to be wondering where you were all night?"  
  
"Perhaps, but it is a school not a prison, I can come and go as I please."  
  
"I'd like to see it sometime, I mean other than for five minutes as I run like hell back to my car." As she spoke Ami leaned over and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder.  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and took in the smell and feel of her hair. He opened them again and it dawned on him that Ami had never told him what her hair color was. She was a red head, it suited her well. "I can take you there now if you'd like," he whispered.   
  
"Can I get dressed first?"   
  
"Of course." He pulled away and let her stand up, watching as she grabbed some clothes off the desk chair.  
  
"Now no peeking!" she teased, turning her back to him in the same instant as she pulled her shirt over her head.   
  
Kurt took a shocked breath and turned away quickly.   
  
Peering over her shoulder, Ami was almost disappointed to see the man's self control, but at the same time she knew it was another brilliant part of him. In the past hours she found out that not only was deeply religious, but he was at one point training to be a priest. He'd mentioned his faith on a few occasions in their e-mails but she never knew its extent. "Okay, I'm ready."   
  
Kurt stood up and walked over to her, all too happy for the excuse to wrap her in his arms. "Hold on," he instructed.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
  


End Part Three


End file.
